


A Dark Breakthrough

by saphique



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Consenting incest, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH CONSENTING INCEST, F/F, I WILL DIE BECAUSE OF THIS, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Samantha needs to visit Endora, but she discovers a secret.PLEASE READ THE WARNING TAGS





	A Dark Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I know I might receive anon hate for this. It's okay. All I wanted was to write Endora being a lesbian without crossovers. So I thought of Serena. These two are twisted and wicked, so I thought : why not ? Consenting incest below, you are warned!  
> (Originally posted on FF.net in 2011)

« Mother! »

Descending the stairs, Samantha's blonde hair flies over her face as she looks from side to side. Eyes checking the ceiling, she searches the corners before looking down again in direction of the living room. Endora does not appear.

"Mother! I don't care where you're at, but I swear you need to get here this instant!"

Still, no response. Samantha sighs. Since early in the morning, Darrin has been particularly in a bad mood. He seemed to be ignoring Samantha, even when she brought him breakfast in his office-room. He neglected the food and didn't bother to kiss her before going off to work. Surely, Endora's mischief side must be responsible, Samantha thought.

The housewife walks around the house, looking for any sign of her mother appearing. She had had enough! This time was the last opportunity for Endora to intrude in her love-life. With the twitch of her nose, Samantha dresses herself in her flying robe. Trying to hide a smile from the pleasure of feeling the magical clothes' material on her skin again, she concentrates on her mother. True, she does miss acting as a witch, having the chance to connect with relatives by cerebral connection, and the realization hits her the most when she finally locates her mother. Lifting her arms high above head, she disappears.

The room is immense and filled with long oriental drapes, covering infinite windows. Candles and pillows carry gold, orange, purple and black colours. Antic wooden furniture accentuates the sophisticated bohemian style. It smells like flowers and fruity smokes. Typically Endora. It's been so long since Samantha came to visit her mother's, sometimes she forgets what composes her environment.

"Mother?"

Still no response. Endora has always been better at this, choosing the right spot to land properly, centimetres away from the relative she wanted to visit. Samantha acknowledges that she is out of practice. It's unfair to totally blame it on Darrin, but refusing to use witchcraft in her daily routine may have diminished her powers.

A buzz in her ear makes her shiver. Something caught her attention, at the end of the room. A moan or a whimper. Samantha isn't sure. Has it been why Endora does not respond? She might be hurt? It occurs again, only this time it was perfectly a moan. It questions Samantha. Perhaps her mother isn't hurt at all. Samantha feels like an intruder, but her mother usually responds to her summoning, even in the most particular and embarrassing situations.

Curiosity. Ever since her marriage with Darrin and ever since her mother's divorce, the bound shared by both women seems to be dissolving. It's like if they didn't understand each other anymore, even with all the love they feel for each other. How many times Endora manifested incomprehension towards her new suburban lifestyle? How many times Endora underlined Samantha's subservient, degrading and anti-feminist behaviour? Endora is a proactive woman, living on freedom and power. Samantha feels curious to learn more about her mother, especially when she isn't supposed to be sneaking around. It's obvious that she has secrets, not revealing herself to anyone. Endora never spoke about herself. She only has time to insult Darrin or to care for her daughter. So Samantha silently walks forward, where the moans have escaped, behind a half-opened door, impatient and curious to learn more. Made from coloured glass forming a vibrant mosaic, it's easy for Samantha to see through the material of the door.

Nothing would have prepared her for what she sees. In a gigantic bed, the recognizable redhead is laying on top of another feminine silhouette. Her distinctive profile is nudging in short black hair of a woman who seemed to be in total jubilance. The moans are not escaping her mother's mouth. Hiding under a large golden bed sheet, their bodies are sliding unto one another. The woman is grabbing Endora's back and neck with both hands, forcing more contact, as Endora's hand begin to move faster. Samantha is intrigued by the sexual intensity expressed in her face. As Endora kisses her lover on the mouth, Samantha recognizes the woman. As soon as her mother opened her mouth to speak, Samantha looks away, the reality of the situation hitting her.

"My dear Serena, you feel so good…So wet for me"

"Your touch is magic, oh! Endora! I can never get enough of you!"

Slightly amused by the comment, Endora's fingers are pumping harder and faster into Serena's core, making her lover gasp with each precise thrust.

"You have no idea of the things I can do to you. And you will let me do them to you, all of them".

The simple thought seems to make Serena come. Endora makes little grunts of pleasure as she feels her fingers being hold by Serena's clenching. Their rhythm calming, Samantha dares to take a peek again. Serena's arms are positioned on either side of her body, her eyes closed and her mouth opened, panting hard. Endora smirks, still breathing heavily. Never Samantha would have thought of seeing her mother this way, so fulfilled and dangerous.

The raven –haired suddenly clutch at Endora's hand and puts it back between her legs, creating little whimpers of desperation.

"Again, my little, gentle, darling?"

Serena's response is inaudible. Endora smirks again, but takes her hand away and stands on her knees, exposing her naked body as the covers slide down from her shoulders. She still wears her earrings and her necklace that Samantha knows so well. Confusion can be read in Serena's face as Endora stands still, still on her knees, looking down at the younger woman. This absence of movements proper to embarrass Samantha encourages her to stare at her mother's outline. And to think that Serena had been enjoying her naked body, had had the chance to caress her, to feel her again her flesh, sends shivers to Samantha's spine, though she doesn't know of which nature. For an extended time, both women kept staring into each other's eyes. Endora's look suddenly darkens from lust and puzzlement.

"It's incredible how you give the impression of being her"

"But I'm not, aren't I?"

"You're sufficient"

Serena's smile is playful and childish. Slowly, she starts to move her hips, trying to get in contact with Endora's thigh. Seeing her lover sensually move under her, Endora's hunger revives. She kisses Serena's with her tongue.

"What makes you think I'm not Samantha herself, dressing up? Trying to get your touch on her…"

Driven by the excitement of this possibility, with a groan, Endora pushes back her fingers inside Serena's wet center. The younger woman shriek from pleasure, accentuating her hip's back and forth waves.

"Oh, Endora! We're twisted! We're demented!"

While fucking Serena with passion, Endora manages to speak with caution and wonder.

"You must never tell anyone… My dear daughter must never know this. Or I'll stop everything… No more fucking, no more pretending… "

Serena is in a delirious ecstasy, muffling her screams into her fist, teeth in skin.

"I promise, I promise!"

Samantha steps away, holding on anything her hands could seize. She has seen too much, she dangerously heard confessions she should had never stumbled on. Feeling cold in her heart, feeling hot in her chest. She holds back tears of stupefaction. As she teleports herself back to her home, she cannot bring herself to erase the portraits of her jubilant mother.


End file.
